Power of Fate
by Ridayah
Summary: This story is a work in progress, any hints, suggestions, etc welcome. Flame, fine. R + R. Involves the Blitz team getting two new characters and zoids, but will seperate later on.
1. Ridayah and Draco

Power of Fate  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, but I do own Ridayah, Draco Raisher, this storyline, and any other person or creature or anything that isn't recognized. I should also mention that this is after they won the Royal Cup, but the Backdraft Group resurfaced shortly after, unfortunately.  
  
  
  
The sun had gone down hours ago but Ridayah was still at it. He had plans to be an ultimate but all he could ever do was simple jobs. This had tortured him his entire life because zoids were his life. He could repair, do maintenance, and assembly, but when it came to piloting a zoid he was lucky it didn't explode within ten seconds.  
  
Ridayah was building a zoid of his own but it didn't do him any good so far. All he had encountered was error after error after missing part after missing part after lack of funds. It was still a hassle to look at him working feverishly to finish it and not tell him to give it up.  
  
The one thing that had been a success so far was its bio-mechanical control system. It was not happy with being unable to move, since it was linked to a computer and was housed in a little white box.  
  
But now he had refused to let anyone into his hanger and stopped working on other people's zoids. He was convinced he had almost all the necessary parts and modifications for it, but getting them together was the hard part. All that he needed was a ground/air model. He tried straight ground; that failed. He tried aquatic; that model was unable to support its own weight. He had even tried a straight air, which was not his preference; fortunately for him, that one failed as well. He hated water/land combos, so if this didn't work, he was screwed.  
  
* * *  
  
I was almost finished. It would be my masterpiece. All it needed now was the biomechanical system to act as its brain. I had developed the biomechanical system myself. I told no one though about my alterations. I found if I implanted a layer of it underneath my armor, it would re-grow the lost metal when electricity was coursed through it and it had contact with sand. So I had first built a large sand pool for parts to be dipped into, even the whole assemblage if necessary.  
  
But that was the past. I went for the "brain" and crawled up into the mechanic's hold. I had streamlined every surface, even on the interior. I pressed in my access code, and a hatch beneath the control panel was opened. I carefully slid in the white box and waited.  
  
After a few minutes I felt a rumble. The zoid's power system was online now. I had designed this zoid to be perfect for me, learning from my prior mistakes. I learned how I needed to set up the controls after my air one. I had used common controls and they had been wrong in far too many ways, causing it to explode before I took it for a test run.  
  
Not that it mattered. I slid down the front left foreclaw and pulled away all the umbilical cords for the zoid. I felt, rather that heard, the zoid move behind me. I looked up into its eyes and I realized the system recognized me. It gave my shoulder a nudge.  
  
"Hey! You be careful with me now. I don't think anyone knows how complex you are or how to handle your controls, so be gentle," I said slightly scolding it.  
  
This was my only possible model that could work. Ground/Air crosses were my favorite, and this was a model example.  
  
"Will you let me in the cockpit?" I asked of it.  
  
It immediately lowered its head and opened the cockpit. I was glad that it was so well able to understand me. Nothing had ever done that before.  
  
"Let's head out of the hanger, shall we? I don't think I have been out since that party a month and a half ago. And we should let you stretch your muscles, as it were," I told the system.  
  
I thought about how cool it was now that I finally had a working zoid. Now all I needed was a team to work for and experience.  
  
Now we were outside the hanger. I was watching the system's reaction to the outdoors. It was picking up its front paws and looking at them, inspecting the dust and small plants attached to the bottom.  
  
"Don't worry, that is the ground. It won't hurt you," I said to it. I heard a low rumbling growl escape from it.  
  
"You know, I can't keep calling you system, now can I? Let's think of a name. How about Draco Raisher?"  
  
There was a loud rumble of approval. He liked the name.  
  
We walked out a little farther to test out his abilities. He ran to a nearby bluff with a waterfall and plants nearby. Draco ran there.  
  
I guess I should describe what Draco looks like. He was about 23 meters long, and about 13 high. He had four legs, two in front and two in back, with a set of wings along the back. He had a wingspan of about 57 meters, and were mostly made using an energy barrier when needed for flight. The wings themselves were neatly tucked along his back. Draco had a tail, which accounted for 9 of the 23 meters of length.  
  
Now on to his offensive and defensive capabilities. He had pair of missile launchers at the base of his tail, a pulse cannon in his tail along with a sniper rifle attachment. There were two rotating machine guns mounted above the cockpit's eyes, and had a 20 mm hybrid cannon in his mouth. Draco also had three attacks. They were strike laser claw, fire blast, which let lose a large spread tongue of super hot fire, and sonic rush, which was the ability to travel faster than sound. Draco also had a cloaking shield, energy shield, ion boosters, and a hologram emitter.  
  
Draco's coloring was white all over, except for his eyes, which were silver, and a light black ridge that ran from the tip of the nose to the tip of its tail. The energy that formed the filler for his wings was neon purple. All in all, one cool looking, capable zoid.  
  
"Draco, use strike laser claw on the boulder over there," I told Draco.  
  
There was an affirmative growl, and I was beginning to understand him. He ran up while his claws started glowing in a silver color. I yelled out "Strike laser claw!" and he landed on the far side of the boulder. We turned around just in time to see the boulder slide in two, a flat cut showing on either piece.  
  
"That was so awesome!"  
  
"Let's see how fast we can go."  
  
Draco was now feeling up to a challenge and ran to and from the base numerous times, breaking the sound barrier once or twice when he used the boosters. We blasted an old, empty mining village using the cannons and guns, then destroyed what was left using the Fire Blast.  
  
"Ya ready to try flyin?" I asked Draco.  
  
I guess he was even more eager than I was. He opened his wings and took off at an incredible speed. He flew circles and loop-the-loops and other tricks like it was his home medium. We were up for about an hour when I noticed the sun coming up.  
  
"Come on bud. Let's go back. I don't want to reveal you just yet and I'm exhausted," I whined to Draco. He seemed to accept that, because I feel asleep in the cockpit.  
  
I work up around 3 p.m. and decided to register Draco.  
  
I brought up the ZBC network and went to "register new zoid." "Zoid Name?" I put in Draco Raisher. "Team?" Dragon. "Zoid Draco Raisher invalid. Please validate." Well, Let's see. Zoid Type = Flying Dragon, Height x length x width = 13 meters x 23 meters x 6 meters, weight = 137 tons, Default attacks = Strike Laser Claw, Fire Blast, Sonic Rush, extra notes = uses a biomechanical operating system with a half-living armor system.  
  
I went to the 'Submit Button' and clicked. "Does this zoid warrior wish to battle as a mercenary?" I said yes. It wouldn't hurt to have some experience before I made a real team.  
  
"Zoid registration for Mercenary Ridayah and Draco Raisher certified. Code number will be 93651. Your registration module should arrive shortly in a judge capsule. Thank you and have a nice day!" Said a mechanical voice.  
  
I then turned off the system and heard a large BOOM outside and ran to greet what must be the judge.  
  
"Here is two registration modules. If there is ever a problem with them contact ZBC headquarters and notify them of your problem. Thank you and have a nice day. Please move back at least 100 feet before I leave so as to prevent injury," Said the Judge.  
  
"Thank you!" I yelled as he took off. "Hope he heard me."  
  
I walked back into the hanger and saw Draco curled into a ball form looking at me. He let out a small weak roar, asking me to come over to him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Then the cockpit opened and I figured out what he wanted. "You want me to sleep in the cockpit tonight, don't you?" There was an affirmative rumble. "Fine with me, but just realize this won't happen every night."  
  
And so ended my first day with Draco Raisher. 


	2. Meet the Blitz Team

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I woke up to a small grumble at around 3 in the afternoon. Draco wanted to get up and look around the base. Apparently the system had curiosity. That made me start laughing, startling Draco to causing him to rear up in alarm.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," I told him while I calmed him down.  
  
"Let's see if there is any people looking for a mercenary like us."  
  
* Growl *  
  
"I hope so. It would be nice. Lessee, now. Hey, there is someone asking for a team member!" I yelled to Draco.  
  
The message read:  
  
The Blitz team would like to request a meeting with you and your zoid present. If you would like to meet us, come by as soon as you can. We look forward to meeting you.  
  
-Dr. Steve Tauros  
  
The address for meeting them was on the bottom. I looked at it and realized that it was only a few hours of travel time to get there.  
  
"Draco! Come here. We are going to an interview today with the Blitz team. Let's get a few things together, lock up, and head out."  
  
Draco and I sent off a quick message to let the neighboring base that I might be gone for a while and asked if they would protect the base for me. Saying yes, I packed a few clothes, a small bag of photos and other such things, and some minor tools. I left the rest of my spare parts in various storage rooms, and wiped my plans off the computer, carrying the backup file with me.  
  
I then closed the base, and hopped into Draco.  
  
"And we're off!"(A/N= catch phrase!)  
  
Draco elected to fly first, and after an hour or so he must have gotten bored with it, because he landed.  
  
The notice screen started blinking and I saw that it said Sonic Rush.  
  
"You want me to use Sonic Rush to get there faster?"  
  
* Affirmative roar *  
  
"Here we go, then!"  
  
I was immediately pushed back into my seat and saw the scenery flying by. Then, after 15 minutes of intense acceleration, Draco slowed down.  
  
"Ya tired, bud?"  
  
Then a screen came up with our current position and the base position. I was about five minutes away. I could even see the base in the distance, if I looked hard enough.  
  
"Let's travel at a modest speed and arrive in style."  
  
* Roar *  
  
"And we're off!"  
  
Draco decided that modest was too slow, because he charged full speed. He slowed down closer to the base, though, and I looked on as the base became larger and larger. Finally, we came to the doorstep. Dr. Tauros was waiting at the front gate, along with four other people.  
  
"Welcome! You must be Ridayah," Dr. Tauros was saying. "I really hadn't expected you so soon, though. Come in and meet the team."  
  
"This is Bit Cloud, pilot of the Liger Zero." Bit was about my age and had a light brown hair that looked like, I'm sorry to say, a scared porcupine. He was slightly shorter than me, but had a slightly larger build.  
  
"This is Brad Hunter, pilot of the Shadow Fox." Brad appeared a few years older. He had dark brown hair, and seemed very sure of himself.  
  
"This is Jamie Heremos, pilot of the Raynos." Jamie was my junior, but not by very much. His hair was black and was shorter. He appeared to be the quiet one.  
  
"And this is my daughter Leena, pilot of the Gun Sniper." Leena had purple eyes and long red hair tied up into two ponytails. She was my age and same height as me, but looked like a time bomb with the clock ticking.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Leena," I said as I gave her hand a kiss. "Dr. Tauros, you are very special to have her as a daughter." Leena turned almost as red as her hair. Brad and Jamie sweatdropped and Bit tried to hide some resentment. I figure he had feelings for her. I decided to be careful.  
  
"We asked you to join because we, a) offered to help a new warrior, b) the ZBC is giving us our choice of battles while we train you, and c) Doc wanted to look at your zoid," said Brad.  
  
Speaking of Draco, he was walking around, inspecting the base.  
  
"Draco, get over here! I want to introduce you. This is Dr. Tauros, his daughter Leena, Bit, Brad, and Jamie, Blitz team, let me introduce to you Draco Raisher," I said with a hint of pride in my voice.  
  
"Well, at least he shows manners, unlike you, Bit," Leena said.  
  
"I do to have manners!" retorted Bit.  
  
"I'd love to see them," Leena responded calmly.  
  
"Please, Leena, Bit, stop arguing. This is not the way to discuss differences or handle problems. There is a way to take care of it without dashing each other on the rocks," I threw in.  
  
Both Leena and Bit looked at me with amazement on the faces saying "Really?!?!" at the same time. Dr. Tauros, Jamie and Brad fell stood there with their mouths agape.  
  
"He accomplished in 30 seconds what we couldn't do in a lifetime! Get those two to stop arguing," Jamie said at last.  
  
"If you want me to, I'll let you know how later. And it does not involve zoid battles or bloodshed," I said.  
  
"Well, If you can beat Leena at a zoid battle, you're welcome as a member of the Blitz team," Dr. Tauros said.  
  
"I will do my best, sir," I responded. "When does it start?"  
  
Leena ran back to her Gun Sniper. "Right now," She said. "You may have manners, but they won't get you a win in a zoid battle!"  
  
I quickly got into Draco's cockpit and prepared for battle. "This will be a ground combat only, Ridayah," Bit yelled up to me as I ran off to my starting spot.  
  
"I will let you shoot first, Miss Leena. I await your attack," I let her know over zoid-to-zoid communicator.  
  
"Here it comes! Wild Weasel Total Assault!" Leena rang into the connection.  
  
"Draco, turn on the cloak and project an image of ruins after they hit," I discussed that and my battle tactics with him.  
  
He had placed the hologram and cloak to come on at exactly the same moment. While the real snuck away, The missiles impacted the hologram.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there was an image of wreckage on the floor of the desert.  
  
"I did that?! Ridayah, you there?" Leena yelled into the communicator. "Answer me!"  
  
She started running forward towards what she thought was the wreckage. She stopped a hundred yards away. It must have dawned on her that this could be a trap. How correct she was.  
  
She moved more cautiously forward, to peer at the wreckage.  
  
"Draco, remove hologram."  
  
The image disappeared. Leena twirled around. " I knew it!" She crowed.  
  
"But you didn't expect this. Fire Blast!" I yelled.  
  
The cloak dropped and gave her just enough time to see a wall of fire advance over her zoid. The sudden external heat overloaded her circuits, freezing her system.  
  
"Damn," she swore.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll buff out. I tested that to as prevent injury to warriors," I explained over the com. "It's designed to quickly heat only exterior circuits, with minimal charge."  
  
"Well, you'll help me fix it."  
  
"Just as well, since I am a mechanic and built Draco by hand myself."  
  
"You built that thing?" Leena questioned.  
  
"And this was my first zoid battle, as well," I responded.  
  
"Man, how… never mind. Good job," Leena said.  
  
"You're welcome to my parts. I have a base full of spare parts," I threw in.  
  
"Really?" Dr. Tauros put in from the base.  
  
"Dad! He Just beat me. Looks like we'll let him in as a new member," Leena said.  
  
"I would be honored," I said.  
  
"Come back to base, both of you. Welcome to the team, Ridayah and Draco!" Dr. Tauros ordered.  
  
We went back to the base, or more rather, I flew back carrying the Gun Sniper beneath me.  
  
"Since you can fly, we now have two airborne zoids," Leena was saying as I set her down on the pavement in front of the main hanger.  
  
"This poor guy can't stay airborne forever, though. It'll overload his system. Did I tell you that Draco is able to re-grow his outer layer of armor? It was a system I developed after creating the bio-mechanical brain," I said.  
  
"Wow! Will you let me look at how you did it?" Dr Tauros was practically jumping for joy.  
  
"Sure, but mind you, I do have patents on it, and it won't work for every zoid," I responded.  
  
"That was a good battle out there. I liked how you tricked Leena into coming close," Bit said.  
  
"What was that?" Leena said while she punched his arm, quite roughly.  
  
"Please don't fight, you two. That is no way to solve a problem," I said, hearing and seeing what was happening.  
  
"I'll show you to your quarters. Do you need to send for anything at your base?" Brad asked.  
  
"All the stuff I need is in Draco's cockpit."  
  
"Then why don't you get it and follow me," Brad said.  
  
I called Draco over, and got my things. Brad and Jamie showed me where everything is, while Dr. Tauros looked over Draco, (But not without mumbling on Draco's part) Leena went to the hanger to help fix her Gun Sniper, and Bit took the Liger Zero out for a run.  
  
I was finally shown a room down a hallway.  
  
"This will be your room. I'm next door, Bit's room is across the hall, Jamie is on the other side of me, and Leena is across the hall from me," Brad told me as we wrapped up the tour.  
  
I opened the door to a good-sized room and looked inside. There was a bed, dresser, mirror, and a closet.  
  
"The bathroom is down the hall, and be sure to check the schedule. We had some… problems with that in the past," Brad said, snickering a little.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Only the fact that Bit walks in on Leena every other day almost and is constantly raiding the fridge without realizing the food he's eating is Leena's food. There are some very funny antics that happen between those two. Let them at it for a week, so you can see what you can do to change them. I doubt you can, though," Brad told me.  
  
"I probably won't sleep here too much. Draco's system has a personality as a by-product of its functioning. So he doesn't like to sleep alone. I spend the night in the cockpit, like I will tonight," I responded.  
  
"Unreal," was all he could say.  
  
I wandered down to the zoid hanger and watched Draco prowling around inside, looking into corners, ever curious.  
  
"Find much?" I asked of him.  
  
No.  
  
"Alright." Then I did a double take. I had heard that in my head! "D- d-did y-you-u just-t speak to-o me in-n m-my h-e-ead?"  
  
Yes, like I am now.   
  
"But how?"  
  
You programmed into me the ability to learn, did you not? I have been listening to you before, and have picked up your language.   
  
"Could you teach others?"  
  
Not unless they had my system. Which I doubt you will give out.   
  
"Quite true. This is something to savor between the two of us."  
  
Just then Leena walked in, apparently finished with fixing her Gun Sniper.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" She asked.  
  
"No one in particular. I was telling Draco I would sleep with him tonight," I told her.  
  
"You sleep with your zoid?" Leena gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.  
  
"Draco, bud? I sleep in the cockpit sometimes, don't I?" I asked Draco.  
  
Yes he does, Miss Leena.   
  
"Did he just say something?" Leena started stuttering.  
  
"True. I am surprised you heard it, though. I just found out about this myself. Draco is capable of learning. I programmed that capability in a long time ago. I never thought it would manifest itself, nor in such a drastic way. I thought it was a redundant system."  
  
I resent that, Ridayah.   
  
"So sorry, Draco, it wasn't intended to poke fun at you," I said as Leena started laughing at what she heard.  
  
"He has a sense of humor, as well!" She was barely able to choke the words out.  
  
"I think that is enough for tonight. I am going to bed, Miss Leena, I hope you will do the same before too long. Good night," I said as I strolled to Draco's open and waiting cockpit.  
  
Good night, Miss Leena, and do please take Ridayah's advice. It would help your state of mind.   
  
"Really?" She said.  
  
I would not lie to you, Miss Leena. Ridayah will also try to help prevent Bit from being stupidly infatuated with you and doing stupid things.   
  
"Thanks!" Was all she was able to speak in-between laughing and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Good night, Sir Draco and Ridayah."  
  
And with that, she left the hanger, leaving me to sleep. 


	3. Avalonah and Draca

Chapter 3  
  
I awoke that morning to Draco urging me to get up.  
  
Ridayah, it is almost time for you to eat. You should get up and get ready.   
  
"All right, I'm up! What time is it anyway?" I asked.  
  
"It's time for breakfast!" Yelled Jamie from the entrance to the hanger.  
  
"I'm on my way," I responded.  
  
I came upon the scene of a large table with everyone seated around it. There was an empty seat between Leena and Brad.  
  
"Good Morning, Ridayah. I want to let you know that we have a battle today versus the Tundra Team. It's scheduled for one," Dr Tauros said as I sat down.  
  
"Will I be battling in this competition today?" I asked.  
  
"I was going to have you replace Leena in this battle. It's on snow, and the Gun Sniper doesn't fare well in such an environment. And, they have an airborne zoid, which I was planning to have you take on," Jamie said.  
  
I started eating at this point, listening to what the normal morning banter was. It reminded me of my childhood. Unfortunately, that resurfaced the dark side of my family. I bitterly suppressed that memory before anyone could notice that I had hunched over.  
  
To regain myself, I got up and started clearing dishes. I got a blank stare from Brad and Leena, whose plates I took, and a surprised one from Jamie.  
  
"Why, thanks, Ridayah! Normally I am left to do this all by myself," Jamie said.  
  
"That ain't right. Everyone should help. Here, let me get that," I said as I grabbed a cup that had fallen off of Jamie's stack of dishes.  
  
"I will help clean, but I warn you, I'm not the best of cooks. I can prepare some basic casseroles, and some other dishes, but am not terribly good at it," I warned Jamie.  
  
"At last! Someone who can cook besides me! You are a lifesaver," Jamie responded.  
  
We finished picking up the breakfast dishes and parted ways. While he went to refine his battle tactics, I went out to talk to Draco.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
I looked for the source of the voice, finally spotting Bit up on top of Liger.  
  
"Not much. Just coming to talk to Draco," I responded.  
  
"I talk to Liger, too. It's like we understand each other," Bit said with a surprised look. "Leena thinks I'm crazy because I talk to him. Isn't that right, Liger?"  
  
Liger let out a rumble and was surprisingly echoed by Draco.  
  
"Well, Draco agrees, and Leena probably won't bother you about it too much any more. Draco actually learns things, and somehow learns to do things. He talks, using telepathics. He talked to Leena last night," I responded.  
  
"Really? Let's hear him," Bit taunted.  
  
Please do not 'diss' me, as the term is, Bit. I do have feelings, per se.   
  
"Wow, cool! Sorry 'bout that. Liger is like that with me, almost, and it pleases me a lot," Bit said.  
  
"Do you want to take the zoids out for a run?" I asked him.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Without saying anything else, we set off on an hour-long romp, where Liger ran and Draco mostly flew.  
  
We returned to see the Hover Cargo out and waiting for us.  
  
"Bit! Where have you been? Load Liger right now and that goes for you too Ridayah!" Leena yelled at us over intercom.  
  
"Gotcha," Bit and I replied at the same time.  
  
It turned out that loading Draco was a problem. He was three meters too long to fit. The back of his tail could have been removed, and allowed him in, but he absolutely refused to have any part of him taken off for even the smallest amount of time.  
  
"What will we do about this?" Dr. Tauros asked me.  
  
"If it's all right with you, Draco and I will follow outside the Hover Cargo," I questioned in return.  
  
Fine, just keep a line open to the interior so we can watch how you are doing," Dr. Tauros replied.  
  
I ran back to Draco and waited for the Hover Cargo to lead the way. I let Draco take over and watched as he took flight. He apparently had used his network connection to research last night, and instead of using his wings like they had been normally used, I saw that he started flapping them, much like a bird would.  
  
"Where did you get the idea to fly like that?"  
  
I looked up all I could find on dragons, since I resemble one. I feel like a natural being, even if it was thought that they never existed.   
  
"Huh."  
  
We traveled for over an hour and a half before we reached the site of the battle.  
  
There was only one zoid there, and it seemed to be a light pink version of Draco! No other zoid was present.  
  
Just then the judge landed, making the usual crater.  
  
"This battle has been altered, upon request of the Tundra Team, to a one on one battle. The two zoids already on the battlefield have been registered, and shall battle. The area within a twenty-kilometer diameter is a designated Zoid Battlefield. Alert! This is now a restricted zone to be entered only by competitors. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle Mode 1473, the Draco Raisher vs. the Draca Esheen. Ready, Fight!" Blared out the judge.  
  
"What?! How did you get Draco's design specs?" I yelled over the intercom system.  
  
"Tell you after I beat you," said the other pilot. "My name is Avalonah, by the way."  
  
"You will lose, my dear."  
  
Just then a large streak was seen in the sky.  
  
"Scatter!" I yelled.  
  
It did no good. It directly impacted the judge. I had a sneaking suspision about what that meant.  
  
I was correct. A dark judge rose from the crater and the remains of the judge.  
  
"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft group. The Blitz team vs. the Gandertron. Battle mode, none. Ready, Fight!"  
  
I black whale king rose behind Draca and let out a large creature, appearing much like an oversized cross between a fly, preying mantis, tarantula, and lizard, as strange as that sounds. But there was nothing strange about its visible weapons. It was a walking armory!  
  
"What the Hell?!" 


	4. Battle the Gandertron

Chapter 4  
  
"I introduce you to the Gandertron, Blitz team. It is my personal creation, your destroyer. Prepare to die," said a mysterious voice on the off channel.  
  
"You are going down," I said.  
  
"I think not, you Hover Cargo is unable to help you," Said the voice.  
  
"Ridayah! Your Hover Cargo is under attack!" Screamed Avalonah.  
  
And so it was. It was surrounded by various zoids, about fifty or so, all highly modified. Brad, Bit, Leena, and Jamie were engaging them, but were not able to help me.  
  
"Avalonah, how about you and I take him down first, then finish our battle later?" I asked.  
  
"Works for me. Let's take this asshole down," she responded.  
  
With that, we took off, Draco in flight, Draca on the ground. She used the boosters, but the Gandertron moved out of the way. Nothing can move faster than my boosters, but it had!  
  
"Draco, prepare the cloak. We are going in under cover. Use a Fire Blast."  
  
Understood.   
  
Putting up the cloak, he landed and crept close. We were only about twenty meters away! Having the Fire Blast fully charged, Draco let it fire.  
  
It was to no avail. It somehow dodged the attack and charged our location. It was all I could do to avoid being attacked and destroyed.  
  
"Ridayah! I'm coming in behind him," said Avalonah.  
  
"Don't. It will sense you. I was twenty feet away and it still dodged my attack. All that will happen is that you will miss and get attacked from behind," I told her.  
  
"Here I go! Strike, Draca!"  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
She charged forward at full speed and tried to attack. The Gandertron sensed her and turned forward, using a blade on its back to slice her underside. Draca stopped moving, and Avalonah cried out as she hit the ground, knocking her unconcious.  
  
"Avalonah? Avalonah! Say something!" I cried out.  
  
"Get him for me," was all she said, and then she slipped away.  
  
"The Fucking Hell, You will PAY for that, Gandertron!"  
  
Draco rushed at him, using his boosters in conjunction with his strike laser claw, pushing it back with the rapidity of the attacks. Draco was feeding off my rage, to increase his speed.  
  
It suddenly rolled to the side and put a blade in Draco's side. Draco let out a roar of pain and anguish.  
  
"Draco, you all right?"  
  
Nothing a little sand and electricity can't cure. Let's get this bastard.   
  
Rushing forward, Draco resumed his attack. It continued pushing the Gandertron back, and certain strikes brought off clusters of weapons. The Gandertron was soon pushed back against a ledge with no discerible bottom.  
  
"This is for Avalonah!"  
  
Draco used his tail as a whip to knock the top of the Gandertron and blast it off the ledge.  
  
But it wasn't the end. The whale king fired a grappling net with line and caught it, hauling it back to the ship. The rest of the zoids left standing scattered.  
  
The whale king in retreat, I decided to make sure it wasn't planning a second attack. Draco took to flight, and watched as it paused.  
  
Two shots were fired. Then it disappeared.  
  
"Draco, see what it is they shot, please."  
  
I refuse to let you see what I can. It was two zoids, the other members of the Tundra team. They were hit straight on. Nothing survived.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
There is nothing left except a small part of the metal frame. Yes, I am sure.   
  
"Damn."  
  
"What will we do about Avalonah, now that she has no team and is wanted by the Backdraft?" 


End file.
